The present invention relates to a hanging device, in other words a device for hanging and supporting objects, including, by way of example only, hangers, clothes, pictures, or any other suitable object that is to be suspended. The hanging device is intended for mounting directly on a hollow member, such as a hollow-core door, drywall, paneling, and the like that has at least one thin sheet or panel. The present invention also relates to a method of mounting such a hanging device on a hollow member.
Devices are known for providing hanging means on surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,037, Smith, discloses a wall hanger whereby a curved arm is inserted through an already prepared hole in a wall; this requires preparation of a wall and is not appropriate for use on a thin panel, hollow-core door, or wall. This known wall hanger also has a lower cleat that keeps the hanger from twisting. Other devices for mounting on prepared walls, such as peg boards and wall brackets, are also known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,777, Willits, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,337, Gridley and German application OS 1 404 689. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,430, Hogg, shows a single pointed member that is adapted to penetrate through wall material.
None of the heretoforeknown devices successfully fills the present day need for a device that can be used to hang or support objects where the device is to be mounted on a hollow member, such as a hollow-core door having thin sheets or panels of plywood, masonite, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hanging device that can easily be mounted on a hollow member without having to make holes or otherwise prepare a surface of the hollow member, yet is securely held in a fixed position on the hollow member.